


【賢駝】蕾絲花

by beyondthestarrysky



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthestarrysky/pseuds/beyondthestarrysky
Summary: 玫瑰人生酒吧star東 x 深櫃刑警駝*女裝東有，嬌氣自稱有，注意避雷*互相救贖純愛故事*你永遠都不需要強裝勇敢
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Kudos: 2





	【賢駝】蕾絲花

**Author's Note:**

> 玫瑰人生酒吧star東 x 深櫃刑警駝  
> *女裝東有，嬌氣自稱有，注意避雷  
> *互相救贖純愛故事  
> *你永遠都不需要強裝勇敢

認識金東賢是在一個天氣剛要轉涼的秋日。

林煐岷拉緊了身上單薄的皮衣外套，手在口袋裡摸出了打火機與七星——他剛剛才跟線民見了面，七星是那個人喜歡的牌子——從菸盒裡隨意的拿出一根菸，風有些大，他試了幾次才終於點燃，放到嘴裡的時候腦子裡還在思索著剛剛得到的線索，苦味蔓延開來的時候他砸砸嘴——他從來就不是個有菸癮的人。

「嘖。」

暗巷裡被醉漢扯住的美麗女郎幾乎可以算是這片區域的特有風景了。

才剛被點燃的菸降落在暗巷潮濕的地板上，火光一點點熄滅。林煐岷扯住了醉漢的手臂，警告似地對他表明自己的身份，可已經被酒精霸佔大腦的人哪還有思考能力，吵吵嚷嚷著一拳就要往林煐岷的臉上招呼，太過接近的距離了，林煐岷自知躲閃不掉這一拳，閉了閉眼等待皮肉傷的到來，但拳頭卻沒有真正的落下來，有著漂亮紅唇的美麗女郎替他擋下了這一拳，甚至俐落的將醉漢反手壓制到身後固定。

「大叔，每天糾纏人家不累嗎？」  
「我就算了，把無辜的人捲進來可不行哦。」  
「太壞了，嚇到他要怎麼辦？」

林煐岷這才注意到紅唇女郎跟自己身高相仿，縱使五官精緻而美麗，但俐落銳利的下顎線、開口的聲線即使清亮細嫩，也依舊是屬於男性的聲音，更不用說她...他現在正壓制著一個剛剛似乎要對自己圖謀不軌的成年男性。

他彎了彎唇，手上使力將醉漢的手反手下壓，馬上就聽見醉的不清的人大聲嚎叫著疼痛，在林煐岷打算制止前，他湊近醉漢的耳邊，聲音依舊美妙好聽，但卻讓站在一旁的林煐岷都感受到了壓迫感，「人家可從來都是賣藝不賣身哦。下次我再給大叔唱歌吧？」

林煐岷聽見了骨頭咖咖兩聲，配合上醉漢突然拉高的嚎叫聲，可以完全確定是脫臼了，他伸出手想制止女郎——暫時讓他這麼稱呼吧——卻又覺得荒謬，本該保護市民的警察、陽剛而勇敢的象徵，現在卻被眼前美麗又氣質陰柔的人給保護了。

醉漢被放了開，手臂呈現不自然的姿勢，他吵嚷嚎叫的跑開了，手臂因為奔跑的動作而詭異的晃動著，卻也還不忘回頭對著他們叫囂。

眼前的人象徵性地拍了拍裙襬，將因為激烈動作而上捲的裙子往下拉了拉，林煐岷尷尬的挪開了視線，聽見了對方的輕笑聲才又回過頭來，他滿臉困惑的對著眼前面容美麗的人，對方在漂亮的紅唇間豎起了食指，「噓，要幫我保密哦。」

「我送你回家吧？很晚了。」

林煐岷答非所問，不知道哪裡生出來的勇氣就牽上了眼前人的手，被汗水浸溼的手掌在秋夜微涼的風裡顯得更加溫熱，對方嘻嘻笑著的聲音傳入了林煐岷耳裡，明明剛剛還覺得冷的，現在卻不自覺的躁熱了起來，他故作鎮定的回頭，壓低了聲線問他，「你家在哪裡啊？」

「哥哥是知道的吧？我不是女孩子哦。」

對方並沒有抽開手，反而手指收緊捏了捏林煐岷的掌心，臉上還帶著淺淺笑意，他晃了晃他們牽著的手，說出了自己家的地址。林煐岷沒回話，只是回過頭，牽著他走出暗巷，沉默流淌著，只剩下皮鞋跟跟鞋敲打在潮濕地面上發出的悶響。

「好好保護自己，你很......漂亮。」  
  
把人送到了公寓門口，老舊的公寓廊道還有著鵝黃色的吊燈，林煐岷在他道完謝準備要進門前還是把憋了一路的話給說了出來。那人捏著門把的手鬆了開，回頭望向林煐岷時都睜圓了眼睛，林煐岷尷尬而狼狽，內心懊悔自己的衝動，「不好意思...我先走了。」

才剛邁開腳步，手腕便被握住了，他手心的繭大概不比林煐岷少，厚實而粗糙。

「哥哥也很漂亮。」  
「我是金東賢，在La Vie en rose當駐唱歌手，哥哥下次要不要來聽我唱歌？」

*

林煐岷後來確實常去聽金東賢唱歌，大地色的洋裝、及膝的藏青色碎花裙或是艷紅色的禮服，金東賢會穿著各式各樣美麗的裙子，化著搭配當晚主題與服裝的妝容，舞台只留下了一盞鎂光燈打在金東賢身上，而他會站在立麥後面深情而溫柔的唱著歌。

但他卻沒辦法好好保護自己。讓林煐岷自己來說的話，就會是他自責自己沒辦法保護好金東賢——金東賢成了林煐岷的線民。

La Vie en rose龍蛇混雜，掩藏在這片區域的骯髒事從來就不比其他地區少，更因為酒吧的特殊性質，還沒被警方真正意義的盯上，不少勾當都在La Vie en rose、在金東賢的歌聲底下交易完成。

最危險的一次，是林煐岷的警察身份暴露了，一踏進La Vie en rose就發現不對，又不好打草驚蛇，偷偷發了訊息給同仁，故作冷靜地靠著吧台聽金東賢唱歌，抿了幾口烈到會讓他皺眉的酒，收到同仁支援抵達的消息一步兩步的走到了舞台邊，金東賢雙手提著他的白色雪紡長裙就從舞台上跳了下來，跑過來拉著林煐岷就跑。

金東賢熟悉整個La Vie en rose的結構，拉著林煐岷從後台越過許多美麗虛華的表演服，打開後門先讓林煐岷出去，躲閃不及的子彈從金東賢的小腿擦了過去，顧不上疼痛感從小腿蔓延開來，金東賢踢掉的自己腳上的跟鞋，拉著林煐岷在小巷裡奔跑，終於甩掉了對這片區域不熟悉的人們。

金東賢還是住在那棟老舊的公寓。

眼睛濕潤、眼角泛紅著的金東賢撒著嬌給了林煐岷的自責台階下，他的房間沒有林煐岷想像中的甜美，更像是一般男性的簡約風格，只是梳妝台上玲瑯滿目的化妝品與掛在一旁的各式長裙，在這樣簡單的房間裡突兀到不行。

林煐岷尷尬的呆站在房間中央，金東賢跛著腳拿出醫藥箱拉來了椅子，自己在床邊坐下，從醫藥箱裡拿出碘酒和棉棒，仰著頭對林煐岷努努下巴示意他坐下，「哥哥幫我上藥好不好？我怕疼。」

在那泛著水光的小狗狗眼神裡能安然存活下來的人都是強者，林煐岷邊在心裡吐槽著邊坐下，小心翼翼地抬起了金東賢受傷的左腿，不小心扯動了傷口，金東賢馬上嘶了一聲又生生忍住，鮮血染紅了漂亮的雪紡白裙，又因為在微涼的風中奔而乾了些，沾了血的白裙黏在了傷口上，林煐岷輕手輕腳的拉開黏著的料子都能感受到金東賢的疼痛——即使他忍住了聲音，但小腿止不住的輕顫早就出賣了主人，林煐岷自責的皺起眉頭，終於把白裙跟傷口分離開，接過金東賢手裡的棉棒和碘酒，不知道為什麼水氣開始在眼眶中匯集，他心疼地開口，「別忍了，明明就痛得要命。」

「只是看起來可怕而已，不疼的，真的不疼的。」金東賢一手還攢著床單，另一手卻輕撫著林煐岷的臉頰，大拇指有長年練琴留下來的厚繭，他小心翼翼地抹去林煐岷的眼淚，「是我想做的，不是哥的錯，一直以來都不是哥的錯呀。」

林煐岷覺得自己的眼睛像是壞掉的水龍頭，眼淚止不住的掉，二十幾年來哭的次數屈指可數，全部加起來哭出來的眼淚可能都沒有這次來的多，成為警察前後聽過的所有的話都在這一刻湧上心頭，變成了一顆顆晶瑩的淚珠，追求完美、不要讓身邊的人受傷、陽剛、男子氣慨、你不能哭——

在霧氣濛朧的視線裡，他被壓進了一個溫暖的懷抱，金東賢身上好聞的香水氣味竄入鼻間，林煐岷抱緊了金東賢的腰，不停地說著對不起，他感覺到金東賢的手慢慢的拍打著自己的後背，聽見他說著哥沒做錯、哥一直都是很棒很好的人，眼淚非但沒因為安撫而停下，反而更加猛烈，在幾乎被水氣佔滿了視線時，他被金東賢輕柔的捧起了臉，銳利的臉龐帶著溫和的笑意，金東賢吻上了他的嘴唇，他的唇上還帶著舞台妝的唇膏，香氣在彼此交換呼吸的時候探入鼻間和口腔，看起來像小貓咪般溫馴可愛的弟弟第一次展現了自己的強勢，吮吸著林煐岷乾燥的嘴唇，「哥是很美好的人，才會讓我第一眼就愛上。」

林煐岷下半身的衣物都被金東賢褪了去，他拉了拉襯衫下襬又不自在的疊著雙腿，才剛合起來沒多久的長腿又被金東賢分了開，身上還穿著雪紡白裙的金東賢拉高了裙擺，露出了白皙細長的腿——除了左小腿處的白色繃帶讓人忍不住別開眼——他跪在林煐岷雙腿之間，用沾滿黏稠液體的手指探入哥哥從未被人碰觸過的地方，林煐岷悶哼了一聲，緊張的抓緊了枕頭，金東賢背著光，他看不清弟弟的表情，伸出了手想要搆住對方。

「哥哥不要緊張，沒事的。」金東賢彎下了腰貼著林煐岷的胸口，親了親林煐岷櫻紅色的唇瓣，手指又往內塞進了一個指節，在林煐岷耳邊吐露愛意，「我好喜歡哥哥。」

他又直起了身，金東賢的假髮早在剛進門時就被他自己脫掉了，短髮因為汗水而黏在額頭上，他用空著的手把黏在額頭上的頭髮撩起，從沒見過金東賢這一面的林煐岷看呆了眼，金東賢臉上露出了不懷好意的笑容時才回神，「哥哥怎麼突然縮緊了？」

唔——  
林煐岷用手掌遮住了自己被燒紅的臉頰，太丟臉了太丟臉了，這些都是他一輩子沒經歷過的事情啊。

金東賢挺進去的時候，林煐岷抓緊了床單，眼角滑下了幾滴眼淚，他抿緊了唇，背著光看著身上的人，一頭男孩子氣的短髮、雖然有些暈開卻依然美麗的妝容以及他身上凌亂又漂亮的雪紡白裙，世俗的框架從來都不能限制住金東賢，東賢、東東、東東尼——林煐岷胡亂的喊著，眼前的人就像拯救他的天使，他什麼都不能思考了，滿心滿腦都只剩下眼前的人。

「我弄痛煐岷尼了嗎？不要哭了好不好？嗯？」金東賢停了下來，安撫性的彎著唇笑著，用手擦去林煐岷的眼淚，又俯下身一點點吻去那些晶瑩水珠，他順著林煐岷哭到紅腫的眼皮眼角、高挺精緻的鼻樑一路親吻到泛著嫣紅色的唇瓣，溫柔而繾綣，像對待寶物一樣小心翼翼，「哥哥、哥哥真的很美...溫柔又美麗......」

林煐岷捧起金東賢的臉回吻著，交換著氣息與不安，眼淚再也繃不住了，淅淅瀝瀝不停地流出來，他們接了一個鹹苦的吻。

金東賢又動了起來，甚至加快了速度，恥骨撞得生疼，雪紡白裙的料子磨的彼此的細嫩肌膚都紅腫，但他們都顧不上這些了，只想把自己嵌入對方身體裡，哥哥、東東、煐岷啊、東賢尼、煐岷尼——他們亂七八糟的喊著，金東賢抓著林煐岷的胯骨，沒有技巧也顧不上溫柔，只是遵從本能的索要著眼前的人。

嗯啊——

林煐岷突然拔高的呻吟聲打亂了一切，滾燙的精水一滴不漏的射進了林煐岷的體內，小股小股的熱浪沖刷著林煐岷溫熱的內壁，他攀緊了金東賢的肩背，在弟弟耳邊嚶嚀著，白濁汙了自己的襯衫也弄髒了金東賢美麗的裙子，金東賢親吻著他，說著沒事的，但眼淚還是不停的流下來，他閉了閉眼，感受著金東賢吻著他眼皮安慰，隨後他的世界便一片黑暗。

*

金東賢醒在了他那逼仄的單人床，本該跟他擠在一起的林煐岷已經人去樓空，他還記得昨晚林煐岷做到最後昏了過去，他抱著人去清洗，清理留在林煐岷體內的體液時哥哥皺了皺眉輕嚀著，清洗後還特地翻出了自己的舊睡衣給林煐岷套上，他非常肯定這些都不是夢——因為那套睡衣被摺疊整齊的放在了椅子上。

而林煐岷穿來的那套衣服、哪怕是昨晚沾了體液的襯衫都消失了——林煐岷不見了。

他有些慌張，撈起了掉到床下的手機，抖著手從通訊錄裡找出標示著「영민이형아」的號碼，在一陣忙音過後，好聽卻死板的機械女音念出了「您所撥打的電話忙線中，請稍候再撥...」

之後不管金東賢再撥了幾次電話都得到了同樣的結果，La Vie en rose也再沒有穿著皮衣外套的林煐岷靠在吧台聽歌的景象。

他們之間的聯繫本就只有林煐岷給的那個手機號碼，以及在La Vie en rose的一切接觸，林煐岷一抽身，被留在原地的只剩下了金東賢。

林煐岷徹徹底底的，消失在了金東賢的世界裡。

*

再次見到金東賢的時候已經是春天了。

林煐岷剛從辦公室出來，站在警局門口伸了個懶腰，他已經連續一週都睡在局裡了，不容易長鬍子的人下巴都已經冒出些許鬍青，黑眼圈重到讓人無法忽視，下屬兼友人的朴佑鎮聯合他那口條邏輯都清晰的弟弟李大輝好說歹說終於把林煐岷給轟回家了，他彎彎唇，要不是手頭上的案子牽扯上去年在La Vie en rose開槍的那夥人他也不會留在局裡這麼多天，好在都結案了。

外頭正下著太陽雨，雨不算大，林煐岷盤算著要不要直接走回家，卻被對街的白衣女郎奪去了視線——不、不是女郎，是金東賢。

他睜圓了眼睛愣在原地，金東賢撐著傘，長腿被白蕾絲長裙限制而只能一步兩步的慢慢走過來，直到站定在林煐岷面前，他才注意到金東賢漂亮的眸子泛紅著，看起來是哭過了，他感覺到自己的聲音都在顫抖，「你、你怎麼找到我的？」

金東賢沒有回答他的問題，彎著唇露出了有點悲傷的笑容，「哥哥怎麼把自己弄成這樣了？」

見林煐岷低下頭閃避自己的眼神不打算回答，金東賢就自顧自地說下去了。

「換手機號碼了嗎？還是把我拉進黑名單了呢？就算告訴自己不要這麼想，但總是忍不住...」  
「為什麼不再來La Vie en rose了？即使沒有線索，以前哥哥也都還是會來聽我唱歌呀？是我唱得不好聽了嗎？為什麼那天過後，哥哥再也不來了？」  
「......是討厭我了嗎？」  
  
林煐岷眼睛酸澀，看著自己的皮鞋鞋尖，視線上移一些，金東賢垂到腳踝的長蕾絲白裙因為雨天而濺了點泥沙，髒汙在白裙上星星點點的留下了印記，記憶中總是穿著漂亮裙子在舞台上發光的金東賢，現在卻狼狽不堪，他抬起頭，闖入眼裡的是那個總是笑著的弟弟，精緻的妝容都暈開，眼淚順著臉龐滴到衣服上。

「......是、是為了保護你。」林煐岷盡可能的忍住了顫抖，彎了彎唇試圖對金東賢笑，「你那時受傷了。」

「真的是這樣嗎？」金東賢用空著的手用力抹了把臉，嘴角的弧度帶著諷刺，「我說過的吧？我不是女孩子。」  
「林煐岷你就是個笨蛋。」  
  
傘被摔在了地上，金東賢轉身就走進雨裡。裙擺搖曳，濺上了更多泥沙。  


*

金東賢依舊住在那棟公寓，但暖黃色的吊燈被換成了白熾燈，亮的林煐岷發暈。

進了門之後，林煐岷還是像那天一樣呆站著，金東賢已經換下了那套長蕾絲白裙，看樣子是剛洗過澡，一身白T配上黑色運動長褲，乾淨俐落的臉上什麼妝都沒有，頭上還蓋著一條毛巾，黑著臉讓林煐岷進門。

「哥想說什麼？」

金東賢在床邊坐下，雙腿沒有穿裙子時的溫婉而是肆意隨興的大張著，他低著頭，胡亂的擦著頭髮，手腕與手臂上的青筋明顯到難以讓人忽略他的生理性別。

林煐岷長腿一邁，金東賢的套房本來就小的不行，三兩步就走到了他身邊，他拿過金東賢的毛巾，溫柔細緻的幫他擦著濕髮。他沒開口，金東賢也不打算補上這段空白，於是沉默再次流淌，林煐岷慢慢的、一點點的擦著金東賢濕透的黑髮，突然就笑了出來，被人抓住手腕時才停住了笑，金東賢隔著瀏海看過來的眼神混雜著不解與不滿，他用空著的手覆上了金東賢抓著自己的手腕，「我要幫你擦頭髮的。」

金東賢梗著脖子回望，還是在林煐岷的溫柔目光中鬆開了手，乾巴巴的問，「我現在這樣，哥還覺得我是女孩子嗎？」

「不覺得。」林煐岷脫口而出，手裡的動作一滯，「但是東賢就是東賢啊。」

「你剛剛問我是不是討厭你了才不去聽你唱歌，真的不是討厭你了，說要保護你是真的，但其實也是藉口。東賢不是一直都很漂亮嘛？真的很漂亮，是閃著溫柔微光的那種漂亮哦。我一直都知道東賢是男孩子，可是啊，那天早上醒來看到你卸了妝穿著家居服的樣子，好像...該怎麼說才好呢？我好像是那個瞬間才真正意義上的認知到東賢是男孩子。」

林煐岷慢慢的說著，像是老式收音機，緩慢而平淡的說著，偶爾也輕笑，擦得差不多了，林煐岷隔著毛巾拍拍金東賢的頭頂，「要不要幫你吹頭髮？」

「......沒有吹風機。」金東賢還是低著頭，聲音聽起來悶悶的，「哥還沒有說完。」

「唔，其實就是，我害怕了。你大概也能感覺到吧？我好像一直都在偽裝我自己，可是在你面前我似乎就不用這麼勇敢...嗯，強裝勇敢，我不是說要保護你嗎？但卻是我被東賢保護了好多次。」  
「我從小就活在了框架裡，我要保護身邊的人、追求完美，不能哭的話也聽了很多，當然，喜歡一個男孩子也從來都是禁忌。但是、但是我們東賢尼，你從來就只是你，是讓我非常羨慕的你。沒有框架可以真正限制住你，你穿著裙子在我面前制服了壞人，你踢掉高跟鞋帶著我逃跑，你才是勇敢的那個人，而我永遠不會討厭那樣的你。」

「東賢哪，我是不是有句話一直忘了說？你就只是你，而我愛你。」

金東賢的手終於環上了林煐岷的腰。

*

你說我是美好的人，才會讓你第一眼就愛上。  
而你又何嘗不是呢？張揚卻溫柔，才會第一步就踏進了我心裡。

*

蕾絲花的花語：惹人憐愛的心。

FIN

一些沒能解釋到的東西。

岷是從小被教導著要像個「男孩子」，但內心卻有些內向膽小，被強逼著勇敢，其實一直覺得自己只是在扮演著一個主流社會能夠接受的自己，而不受主流框架限制的東卻穿著裙子踏著跟鞋走進了他的世界，告訴他，其實你從來都不需要這麼勇敢，男孩子、不對，任何人都並不需要永遠陽剛永遠勇敢，溫柔才是最強大。說東漂亮時也有羨慕他能勇敢做自己的意思。

東也有自己的人生困境，縱使他肆意任性的穿著各式裙子，就算告訴自己只是工作需求，但他還是知道主流社會容不下他，但岷誇他漂亮，一個活在主流社會框架的人的誇讚成了他的救贖，他很漂亮，縱使不在框架裡，他也是漂亮的，是用一句話就救了他的人。

一個TMI：我是想篇名很慢的人，這篇文的篇名一開始是誤打誤撞隨便取的，後來搜尋才發現真的有蕾絲花這種植物，花語還很貼近文中的兩個人，彼此都互相羨慕也互相憐愛著彼此，真的是個很神奇的巧合。


End file.
